Outside of Time
by DeusXM
Summary: This is not really a Harry Potter story...only for the first 2 or 3 chapters. This is a story about immortals, and gathering them. No Yaoi...maybe no romance. Crossovers with any and all anime I know of...Violent, Cussing, etc, but not TOO over the top...
1. Lost and Found

He pulled out his twin Desert Eagle handguns, making sure that everything was in the right place and working properly. He inspected the clip, his own personal modification to it, and the gems inserted at the back and sides of each gun.

He put away the guns in their respective holsters, and drew his twin hunting knives. Again, they had some interesting accessories on them, like a multilayered edge to the blade, and various runes carved into the handle.

Lastly, he checked the 4 foot long blade on his back, in its copper colored sheath. The inscriptions keeping the magic flowing from it dampened were undamaged, and he had inspected his garb before he had set out. He opened the doors of the mansion in front of him, and strode in.

"As of now, you are all dead." He stated calmly, coldly, collected. The men inside turned from their various activities, leveling their wands at him. He raised his double guns to his sides, and fired, one spewing lightning, the other spewing a sickly green color. Enemies fell before him as he twirled in a circle, their curses glancing off of his maroon trench coat. They fell charred, shriveled. Once all the men in the room were dead, the man brought the smoking guns up, and blew.

He strode up the stairs to a perpetually darkened room.

"Hello. I might have guessed it was you." He heard a voice behind him, and he turned, poised for action.

"Riddle." It was a statement.

"Potter." Again.

"I don't go by that name anymore. Harry Potter is dead. There is only Steel. This is the end, you know. For you or for me. Even if I win…well, you know the whole story."

"The betrayal? Yes."

"Did you cause it?"

"I set a few things up, but I didn't actually try to put it in motion…it worked far better than I could have done intentionally."

"So it was purely them."

"Yes."

A silence lapsed between them.

"I'm sorry I have to kill you…you could have been a great benefit to the world."

"We must all choose our paths. But killing me may not be so easy."

They bowed to each other, hating the other's ideals, but respecting their power and willingness to fight for those ideals. The man in the red cloak stepped back and raised his guns, while Voldemort raised his wand and brought his other hand behind him, like a fencer. They stood like that for a moment, eyeing each other warily.

Voldemort shouted "Avada Kedavra!". A bolt of sickly looking green light sped towards the hunter, who started running around the expanded room, picking up speed and running on the walls. He pulled out his guns and fired a few times, as if to see if Voldemort was easy prey, which he wasn't.

Voldemort had summoned a steel shield to block the lightning and essence of death attacks…the first electrified it, the second didn't effect it at all. Steel stopped his run and landed on the ground, his cloak flaring around him, and his wide brimmed hat blocking the view of his eyes.

There was a deathly stillness in the air, as they both knew one of them was to die.

Steel stood. "It ends now. I hate you…but I respect your power and perserverence."

Voldemort raised his wand, and stated "The same."

Steel dashed at Voldemort with his guns in their holsters, his right arm extended behind him, his left arm across, but not touching, his chest. Voldemort shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!" with so much force, so much power, that the room seemed to ripple with it. At this same moment Steel passed Voldemort. From the collision, there was a brief explosion of air outward.

Both stood still for a moment, and if you were looking in on the scene, it would have been hard to tell who had been killed. Then Voldemort turned to ashes, a hideously black thing coming out of where his body had stood, before being sucked into the sword that Steel was now holding in towards his left side with both hands. It entered through the tip, turning previously invisible runes a glowing black for a moment, before they once again disappeared.

"The Prophecy is complete" Steel stated. He cut through the air, and stepped through the hole in reality he had just created.

_HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED KILLED!_

_Another Fluke? Wizarding Public Asks?_

_Daily Prophet Reporter ew,ew_

_In a miraculous and yet unexplained event last night, the wizarding world was (apparently) rescued from its current plight. After a anonymous owl to Auror Headquarters, Aurors apparated to Little Hangleton, the muggle village that we have now found out was the base of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Operations. They found at least 20 of His servants there (for more information, turn to page 3 about these controversial Death Eaters). On the second floor, the ashes were found. When tested, they were found to have the same Magical Residue as He-Who-Must-Not-Be named. More results are forth coming…but perhaps our peril is over. The question must be asked though—Who saved our world?_

Steel grunted at the paper, sipping his coffee.

"Fools. They didn't accept me while I was still myself, they won't accept me now. Even if they did know who saved them…I would merely be called another dark lord. No…I'm not going back. At least not for a very long time. I certainly have plenty of it."

"Steel…are you ever going to let go?"

"Never, Excalibur. What they did…no, I cannot forgive them."

The sword sighed. "I understand…but it still makes me feel bad to see you in such a way."

"Would you have forgiven Mordred for stealing your brother Clarent? For killing Arthur?"

"I suppose you're right."

Steel finished his breakfast, and stretched, before going outside to practice with the various weapons he used.

"Please sit." Dumbledore said at the Headquarters of the Order.

The members all took their place at the table, looking at their venerable leader questioningly.

Dumbledore sighed. "As I'm sure you all know by now, Voldemort is, apparently, dead."

There was an uproar at this, people yelling, asking questions, before Hermione managed to get an intelligible response through. "Sir? Who killed him? And is he really dead?"

They quieted down, waiting for his answer. "To your first question, Miss Granger, I'm afraid we don't know. We can only hope. Perhaps this time we will not lower the standards of the Auror training program, and Ministry regulations for Defense Against Dark Arts. I also have something to tell you all."

They looked at him curiously, waiting.

Dumbledore looked down for a moment in shame. "There was a prophecy made, twenty years ago. I believed it meant, in effect, that either Neville Longbottom or another boy was destined to destroy Voldemort."

Molly Weasley spoke up "Who was this other boy?"

Dumbledore sighed again. "Harry Potter."

There was a general outcry at this, and Ron scoffed. "The traitor? You were obviously wrong, because Neville, with Luna and my…sister, defended him when he was sentenced. The coward went insane in prison, and they disappeared."

Dumbledore raised his hands, asking for quiet. "Yes. I made a mistake, obviously. But that is not the problem now. I had worried about this with Harry, but any being with enough power to take down Voldemort must be viewed as a threat. After all, they will have more power than I do. And as I said before, we must be on the lookout for a possible return of Voldemort."

He put his fingertips together, as if thinking. "Since Voldemort is at least wounded, we have time to get Harry out of his jail to seal his powers away permanently…we couldn't before, because it would have drawn Voldemort, and he would have rescued one of his top Death Eaters, and his most powerful, in an instant."

Everyone was silent.

Dumbledore said "This session of the Order of the Phoenix is concluded."

There were two women and a man, their silhouettes showing in the scant light.

"He's dead" one of them croaked.

"But what about…?" another asked.

"He'll come for us. He promised."

A man in a red cloth trenchcoat and hat, panama style, strode through the hall. He had long black hair that waved behind him, and he carried no weapon. The large wooden door opened in front of him, the sound of cheering and a booming voice rushing in.

"AND IN THIS SIDE OF THE RING, STEEL HAGANE!" He walked in, crossed his arms, and glared at everyone around the stadium.

A referee in black and white walked into the ring. "You know the rules. No permanently damaging curses, no high level pain curses, no unforgivables, no lethal curses." He walked back out, but Steel was looking at his opponent, a wiry man with an auror badge on his coat.

"You're going down, kid." The man said.

Steel just smirked, and chuckled darkly a little bit.

"BEGIN!"

In a blur, Steel appeared behind the Auror, and grabbed him behind his elbows, pushing on his back.

"I win."

"I'm not giving you any money." The fat man behind the desk scowled at Steel.

"Why not?" he asked, starting to get angry, as he did quite often.

"You beat one of our top duelers, in a muggle way. That doesn't sell tickets. You're out."

Steel glared at him. "Idiot. I could tear you apart."

The man pressed a button on his desk.

Two large goons appeared behind Steel in the office, grabbing him by the shoulders. He shrugged forward, and they were sent into the wall. He brought his hands up to the vault behind the man, and sliced across it with two fingers, before bringing out the same money that he had earned, but had not been given.

"Screw with me again, and your vault won't be the only thing sliced through." He turned and walked out of the office, a dagger thunking next to the man's head on the back of his chair.

Steel sat down in his chair once more, sipping coffee. He picked up the daily prophet, and started reading the article, before spewing the hot liquid all over the paper.

_PROPHECY REVEALED_

_The Truth is Out!_

_But is it an answer, or more questions?_

_In a stunning interview with Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, last night, it was revealed that there was a prophecy concerning the downfall of the dark lord. Harry Potter was thought to be the one whom the prophecy was made about, but after the situation three years, ago, that is highly unlikely. The only other known candidate was Neville Longbottom, who with Ginevra Molly Weasley and Luna Lucinda Lovegood disappeared after declaring their support for Harry Potter (for more information on suspected locations of these three traitors, turn to page five) The prophecy goes as follows…_

Steel put down the paper and leaned back in his chair, tipping it onto two legs.

"Disappeared…" he muttered, but Excalibur heard him.

"You really should find them, you know. You promised you would come back for them. And…"

"Yes?"

"Oh, never mind. You'll find out soon enough anyway."

Steel mentally groaned. He hated when his sword was like this. The first time was a day after finding it, he got transported somewhere where he wasn't let out until he had mastered at least the first step of the Sword Dance, the style used to wield Excalibur.

He was trecking through a filthy sewer, wearing black this time. He had his gun pointed at the floor, the jewel on the back blinking gently, but the frequency increasing.

"Goddamn them…forcing them into sewers. Even more people forced into hiding by the idiocy of Dumbledore, the Order of the Phoenix, and the Ministry of Magic. Goddamnit."

The light on his gun started blinking so fast it seemed to stay lit, and he turned in a circle till it shut off. When it did, he drew his sword and sliced through the wall.

There were three people there, with their wands pointed at him, painfully thin, with ragged clothes. There were rat skeletons laying around, obviously eaten from the way some flesh was still on the bones. But what drew his attention most, were the people. All were extremely thin, but one had red hair, one had yellow, and one had brown. Steel only had one thing to say to them.

"I promised I would come."

Ginny Weasley woke up in a nice bed, with sheets, and fresh air, and fresh clothes. Wait. This wasn't possible. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, realized that it was real, then passed out.

When she awoke again, she stretched languorously, then sniffed, noticing the food next to her. Steaks, breads, fruits…all sorts of things she had been unable to eat recently. She reached out for it and was about to cram it into her mouth, before…

"Don't eat too much. You're stomach isn't used to it anymore."

She looked over at the door into the room, and a man was leaning against the door frame. He had long black hair, a sword strapped to his back, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Harry?"

"Yes, and no. I will explain later. For now, eat. The others are downstairs."

He watched her eat, and when she was finished, the plate disappeared, and he gestured for her to follow him.

They sat down in a large dining room, with airy, open windows showing a beach beyond the confines of the house. Neville and Luna were there as well, both in new clothes and clean once more.

Steel sat down and clasped his hands in front of him, trying to decide how to put this. However, he was interrupted before he could speak.

Neville stood up. "Harry, what in Merlin's name is going on here? I thought you were in prison."

Steel laughed "So does everyone else."

They gazed at him in confusion.

Steel sighed, and walked over to the window, leaning against the sill. "When I was captured, they thought I was a Death Eater, so they placed me in my own special prison, so that Voldemort wouldn't break out someone with so much power. What they didn't know, is that because the room I was in stopped all magic, my magic forced itself to find new pathways."

"Why" Ginny asked.

"Because…I am connected to magic. It is a part of me, more so than most wizards."

They gaped at him for a moment, trying to believe what he said.

"It is far-fetched, I know. But when I was cut off from wizardly magic, I accessed what it is composed of. The nine elements. Four pure elements: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth. Then the others: Life, Death, Light, Darkness, and Spirit/Lightning"

He sighed. "It…changed me. There are some side effects I'm not going into, but I had to learn how use magic all over again. Once I broke out, and influenced my guards minds, I came here, and built this place."

Neville asked "Where is this place exactly, anyway?"

Steel smirked. "Somewhere in the Mediterranean…I'm not sure where exactly."

"Are there any Crumple Horned Snorkacks here?" Luna questioned.

Steel gaped at her for a moment, then laughed. "Sorry, no."

Ginny came up to him after their talk. "What did you mean before, when you said you were and weren't Harry. You're standing in front of me, of course you're Harry."

Steel sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "The Harry Potter you knew…is dead. At least his personality is. I have the same memories, and in some ways I am the same…but I am what Harry should have been."

She stared at him into a moment, then burst into tears, running back to her room.

Steel sighed again. _Goddamnit…_

He sat outside, polishing his sword, when Neville walked up to him. He was leaner, stronger, losing the chubbiness that had made him prime bully material at school.

He put his hand on Steel's shoulder. "I understand some things have changed for you. But just know, you have someone to listen in me. Okay?"

Steel looked up at him, and smiled. He gave Neville a hug, then walked back inside.

A few weeks passed, Steel and Ginny not talking much, but the rest of them getting along fine. They passed their time swimming, sailing, fishing, and just enjoying themselves. Steel…kept to himself. He disappeared from time to time, coming back unhappy.

Steel called the other three into the room. He sighed. "Okay, I'll make this plain. I tried to go on the dueling circuit to earn money, but I never lose, so they don't pay me anymore…not on the amateur dueling circuit. I could join the professional dueling circuit, but I would have to give my real identity. I refuse to rob banks. Therefore, I'm going to become a bounty hunter. You can join me, and cut short your recovery, or you can stay here. It really doesn't matter to me. The Dragonfly can carry 4, it can carry 1. Up to you. I await your answers."

He stood on a cliff on his island, looking out over the ocean. He heard footsteps behind him, and didn't move as Neville touched his shoulder.

"We're grateful to what you've done for us Harry…we'll come with you."

Steel stood abruptly. "Good…and call me Steel. As I said, Harry Potter is dead."

He stalked off. "We leave in the morning…pack what you will."

He stood on the deck of his ship, looking out into the distance. He was wearing his red trenchcoat once more, but he had gotten rid of the hat, saying it made him look like a pimp. When the others asked him what a pimp was, he blushed, and coughed.

End Life One, Part 1

Ugh…I just had to start another story Shrugs oh well. I'm not sure if this will update linearly, or skip around. This is NOT a Harry Potter fic in the true sense of the word…all the HP chars except our man himself will be gone by at the very MOST, the third chapter. Crossovers with Trigun, Bebop, Sailor Moon (very short…don't know much about it) Inuyasha, Ranma ½, Naruto, etc. If any of you readers know of some immortal chicks from anime or books or whatever, tell me in your review.


	2. Separation

Steel sighed. It had been three years, and the others were looking healthier than ever. Although they still didn't like using muggle technology, they were incredibly powerful in all fields of magic. Steel was unable to teach them how to channel elemental energies though. Despite the fact he tried to replicate his circumstances, nothing happened.

"Neville" he called the formerly pudgy man. "We're going back. Today is the day…I can't stand what they are doing any longer."

Neville had seen how Steel had changed since he was at school, and knew that it wasn't even the same person anymore, in a way. He had been through too much. Although Ginny had refused to get over him, he still thwarted her advances repeatedly, saying that it was for the best.

However, he knew that this was the day that they separated forever. He couldn't live with humans anymore. And there were certain secrets he could not share with anybody. For example, his possession of the famed sword Excalibur, or another, more disquieting fact he didn't like to think about. But it was time to return to England, and he did.

The _Dragonfly_ sailed through the air, setting down in the middle of Diagon Alley in the early morning mists. The four departed from it, then Steel banished it from the plane into a nearby, pocket one. They took up their posts in front of Gringotts, standing silently and quietly, four figures in armor. One in black, one in red, one in blue, and one in white. They stood like statues, generating an aura of unnoticeability. As such, they were ignored as the earlier patrons of Diagon Alley filtered in, getting ready for a days work, or perhaps a very early morning shopping trip.

They stood there, like silent sentinels, as ministry workers came to the front of Gringotts and set up a stage and podium, the bank being the most imposing building in the Alley, and therefore the location from which speeches were made.

They stood there quietly, as people started to arrive for the important speech, waiting for the leaders of their world to come.

They stood there as the top ministry employees, all members of the Order, filed to the back of the stage.

They stood there while the ministry dug it's own grave, and Harry simmered.

A newer order member, John Ridgensmit, had been voted in as the Minister of Magic. Previously being head of the department of finances, he was a desk weenie, and a pawn to Dumbledore.

He started speaking to the assembled crowd, still no one noticing the leviathan size armor behind him.

"I hope you're having a good morning all, and that this announcement will make it better! In light of the Dark Lord's defeat, three years ago this day, we have been trying to pass certain laws that would make it harder for a new one to rise! Finally, these laws have gone through Wizengamot, and I can say, with pleasure, that they are effective."

The crowd clapped for him, and a few people cheered.

"Now, the first of these laws, is a new, stricter, Werewolf Control Act. In effect, all werewolves must now have a wolf head tattooed on their hands, forehead, and back. Additionally, they will be living in specific camps with silver barb wire fences. We are doing this deprive a new Dark Lord from possible forces."

Steel growled primally, the others looking at him, but still not changing their location.

"Also, all use of defensive and offensive spells will be monitored heavily, and the content taught at Hogwarts will be censored. After all, we don't need such spells in everyday life, and in doing this we can deprive dark wizards and witches from knowledge."

A greenish aura appeared faintly around Steel, but only to the trained eye (his friends). It rapidly switched through all colors of the spectrum before he managed to get it under control again.

"Lastly, the ministry will carefully monitor communications, to prevent dissent and revolution, and to keep the peace. Thank you ladies and gentleman, that will be all."

The crowd went wild, most of them a typical wizard or witch who never learned a spell after Hogwarts, had never dueled for their life, weren't affected in the slightest by the new rules. Some of the others cheered because they were sadistic bastards. Others cheered even though they hated the new rules, but didn't want to be lynched.

As the order members, including (besides the minister), Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and a heavily cloaked individual Steel could not identify, started to leave the stage, Steel twitched his head, and all four of the giant suits of armor stepped forth, breaking out of unnoticibility, and drawing attention to themselves.

Unidentifiable in their Leviathan Armor (designed by Steel himself), Steel growled.

"You complete and utter fools!" He boomed, "You are becoming like Adolf Hitler. Imprisoning innocent people. Censoring information. Stopping the flow of information. You are all fools. You showed me that 4 years ago, and have only reinforced it now."

The minister started to step up, before Ron Weasley cut him off. "Who are **you** to talk like that to us? We rule Magical England. We're the ones who decide what's right or not."

The man in the black suit of armor laughed. "Like you decided Harry Potter was guilty? Like you decided not to tell everyone that he disappeared under your noses at least three years ago? That you left him in a cell, and no one checked up on him, and he left? Like I said, fools!"

The man in blue joined in "Like you decided that Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood were traitors? I agree with Steel! You** are** fools."

Weasley growled (fairly pitifully, I might add). "Aurors, arrest them!"

All around the yard invisibility cloaks were summoned to Steel's hand, and Aurors fell to the ground unconscious, before the red suit of armor appeared behind them, right hand glittering wetly with some liquid on the sharpened finger tips.

Ron looked fearful for a moment, before deciding to attack on his own. As he started to cast a spell wordlessly, Dumbledore and Hermione said the same thing 

"Ron, _don't!"_

"Mr. Weasley, _don't"_

The grayish hex slammed into Steel's Leviathan armor, and disappated. Shields flickered into life around it, growing a very small bit, before disappearing again.

"You wanted to know who I was, Ron old buddy? I know you've been worrying about where I've gone. So let me ease your mind."

The suit of armor drew it's 8 foot long sword (still in the sheath) and threw it high up into the air, spinning madly. The chest plate of the armor slid up rapidly, and Steel slid out. He span wildly for a moment, before Excalibur slipped back into it's spot on his coat. This morning, he was wearing the same style as before, but black clothes, and red tinted glasses. His hair was cropped fairly closely. He had grown to an impressive 6'5", and cut an imposing figure in general. With all of these changes, no one recognized him, except for one.

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked startled for a moment, before exclaiming "You're Black Steel, the expert bounty hunter! That must be your crew, the Cutting Edge."

Steel laughed "Just call me Steel. But that's not what you used to call me, old buddy, old pal. Eh?" he had a twisted, wicked expression on his face at this point, and had winked at Hermione and Ron.

Hermione stared in horror. "No…It can't…It can't…" she fainted.

Ron glared heavily at him. "What did you do to my fiancée!"

Steel laughed "She realized who I was".

Ron stared in consternation, being the only one on the stage who hadn't realized who Steel was yet. "Who the hell are you then?"

Steel laughed, spread his arms to the sky, and twisted. Mid twist, his hands snapped down, snagging his Desert Eagles, and pointing them at the stage. "Only your…good…friend, Harry Potter."

Ron looked pained "No…"

Albus Dumbledore roared, finally speaking up "Get him!" and plainsclothed Anti Dark Magic Force (an organization formed after the Dark Lord was dead…a sort of special operations for wizards) ran towards him shooting spells. Steel just laughed again and holstered one gun, before batting the spells away with his left hand, and shooting the wizards with frozen energy with the other. They fell back, certain parts of them or their entire body, frozen.

Ron had recovered his mojo, and strode up to Steel, confidant as can be, with his wand drawn. "Well, you defeated them, but you can't beat me, Harry. I'm better than you are. And you know what, I always was."

Now, after Harry was suspected of his crimes, which we will cover eventually, Ron immediately supported the accusations, dragging Hermione into it along with him. He did this as a way to rationalize Harry being better at everything than him, and Hermione rationalized her actions being seeing only parts of the truth. She loved Ron more than Harry, after all.

Over the four years since they had imprisoned Harry, Ron had somehow managed to convince himself that he was better than the other boy. This came back to bite him in the metaphorical ass now.

Steel reached out with his left hand, making an overlapping circle shape with his thumb and first finger. Ron asked "What are you going to do with that? Flick me?"

That's exactly what Steel did. He flicked Ron right in the center of the chest, and the man flew back twelve feet, skidding to a halt, next to his "love".

Albus Dumbledore stepped up, stretching his hand imposingly at Harry. "You will give this up now Harry, and come into custody. If you don't, I can't speak for your safety."

Steel just laughed once more, with real amusement in his voice this time. "My safety? Give me your best, old man."

Dumbledore drew his wand, making patterns in the air, and a three dimensional seal appeared around Steel, before shrinking in. As soon as it touched his skin though, it fragmented, shards of magic spiraling away like broken glass. Dumbledore stumbled, doubled over.

Steel looked to the crowd, the Order, the soldiers. "I am leaving forever." He ignored the gasp from Ginny behind him. "I leave these three to watch over you, to make sure that wizarding Britain does not overstep it's boundaries. All creatures have rights. Don't be stupid. Don't make this mistake again, for I will not be merciful if this happens a second time. 'Ware my wrath"

He looked at the two aurors on stage that had come with the Order. "I know that you had to do this to keep your jobs, to keep your living. But there are other countries, and you are both experts. Grab Moody, the rest of the…respectable aurors, and go to America. I have jobs lined up for you. You'll find information in your pockets."

He looked at the cloaked Order member. "A dark spirit…to warn you of others, I suppose. Very stupid. Like your seals could contain him?" Steel reached out his left hand and started to close it into a fist, white and green light squeezing the figure. It exploded out of the cloak, a shadow trying to reach its destroyer. However, it imploded with the light, and the energies of life and death cancelled each other out.

The crowd gaped, realizing that the upholders of their "nation" had used very dark magic, summoning a tortured soul as an early warning device. All of a sudden sheets of paper fell from the air, appearing as Steel snapped his fingers.

"Another matter. Those papers have lists of evidence, where to find them, and other things. All combined, it will not only prove my innocence, but that of my companions."

Ron had gotten his courage up again, and sneered "And just who are they?"

The red armor laughed bitterly. "You should know who I am, brother dear." The chest plate slid open, and Ginny slid out. The order gaped at her for a moment, before the other two suits had the chest plate slide open as well, and Neville and Luna slid out of the blue and white suit, respectively.

Everyone there felt their jaw drop as they saw three who were assumed to be dead.

Steel smirked. "I leave these, the Cutting Edge, to watch over you in my stead. You are no longer bound to me, my friends. You are now sentinels." As the three others turned to him, and Ginny whispered "No…" before sobbing into Luna's arms, Steel back flipped onto the back of his Sentinel. It strode to the center of Diagon Alley, facing away from Gringotts. Echoing each other, Steel and the suit brought their hands up as if holding a sword. A sword of black crystal shimmered into view in the sentinels hands. It reversed it's grip, rammed it into the ground causing the sentinel to raise up on a pedestal, and stopped moving.

Steel saluted everyone. "Perhaps I'll contact you all later. I'm sick of you right now, and I must take my leave. Adieu!"

Steel relaxed in his chair on his island. It had been twenty years since that day, twenty years since he had left humanity. Sure he still ventured out, but he couldn't form any real relationships.

He had spent the last twenty years building up his ability to channel power, studying all the branches of human knowledge, making new spells, seals, enchantments, and other things that were not pure elemental energy, but fine, delicate weaves.

Many things had changed. The entire European magical community had merged, the Sentinel group expanded into a worldwide phenomenon, fighting supernatural menaces, and threatening governments. The Leviathan class armor was never replicated, but they did manage to make somewhat less efficient and less powerful armors called Olympic armor. Steel was happy with his own, the Black Potential armor, a design that grew as he did.

You see, Steel still had a long life ahead of him, even though he was already forty one. Another side effect of the pure, untapped elemental energies forcing themselves through his body was that he had an overabundance of life energy. A never ending supply of it.

Steel was immortal.


End file.
